Moments
by xILoveAnimex
Summary: Kaname will always cherish the simple moments with his love. One-shot.


**Hi there! This is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction and I already know that it's not very good and most likely out of character, but the idea just popped into my head all of a sudden and I needed to put it onto paper. Apart from that, I hope you enjoy reading this little one shot. Oh, important note: this is set when Kaname and Yuki are together as a couple and Yuki is most definitely a vampire.**

It was moments like this, no matter how simple, that Kaname treasured. The memory would be safely stored away into the recesses of his mind, to be recalled on another day. He would never forget the time he spent with his precious Yuki. After the years of separation, where Kaname silently watched his sibling living a human life, instead of that of a pure blood vampire, he swore, not only to himself but to Yuki aswell that he would make up for the time that was lost.

And so, they created these special memories together.

"Kaname...isn't it beautiful?".

Yuki gazed upwards at the vast night sky, stars shining and winking back at her and the moonlight reflected in her crimson eyes, allowing them to glow. Kaname kept his own eyes firmly locked on her face, a small smile tugging at his lips. He reached forward and gently placed a strand of long, dark hair behind her ear, thumb grazing her cheek. He truly was lucky to possess the heart of this ethereal beauty and she in return, possessed his own heart. He would give her anything if it meant her happiness.

"Yes, although it is nothing in comparison to you, my love".

An adorable blush crossed her cheeks, eyes widening ever so slightly and Kaname, unable to resist any longer, gently grasped her wrist in his hand before pulling her into his arms. Her sweet, delectable scent enveloped him entirely, eliciting a blissful sigh from his lips. Yuki squeaked in surprise but soon relaxed in his strong, gentle arms, smiling against his chest. They savoured the pleasant warmth of each other, embracing tightly.

Kaname pulled back slightly to meet her gaze. He slowly lowered his head, as she tilted her own upwards and captured her lips in a searing kiss. A shiver danced up his spine at the sensation of her soft lips on his and her deliciously warm breath in his mouth. He could only pull her closer. Yuki smiled into the kiss, fingers tangling in the dark strands of his luscious hair, nails lightly scratching his scalp. Kaname growled lowly, deepening the kiss while his hands cupped the flushed face of his love.

He allowed his lips to linger a moment longer, before reluctantly breaking apart. Yuki slowly opened her large eyes, having unconsciously closed them during their kiss and stared up at Kaname, smiling softly. He returned the gesture and gently kissed her forehead, while linking their hands. He loved the feel of her small hand in his larger one, as it only made her all the more precious to him.

"I love you, Yuki", he spoke softly.

With a smile, Yuki leaned against his side while they strolled in the direction of their home. "I love you too, Kaname".

The familiar warmth of those words spread throughout his chest and Kaname slipped an arm around her slim waist, possessive but loving. She was his and he would always cherish her, each and every day of their lives together. They walked at a leisurely pace along the pathway leading to their home, the moonlight guiding the way. Yes, it was moments like this, even simple midnight strolls through the thick forest, that Kaname treasured. Just as he would treasure his love, Yuki.

Always.

**So yeah..this was just a random idea I had but I really wanted to write. It took about ten minutes to complete and I decided to upload it. It's not my first time writing fanfiction but as I said earlier, this is my first Vampire Knight fanfiction. I apologize for any grammar errors or anime/manga reference errors. I would really appreciate it you would review, as it helps to improve my writing where it's required. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - Amy (:**


End file.
